


Challenge Accepted

by chromyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the Big Game, and perhaps America got a little bit too carried away with the competitive spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for [](http://didgeridoodle.livejournal.com/profile)[**didgeridoodle**](http://didgeridoodle.livejournal.com/), who is awesome and amazing and deserves more Australia fic in his life.

Challenge Accepted

It started with booze. America wasn’t sure exactly how much they’d drunken up to that point; neither of them was drunk yet, but there definitely was a buzz in the air that had been missing at the beginning of the night.

It was Superbowl Sunday, and just like every other year America hosted a viewing party. And, just like every other year, Canada, England, France, Germany, and New Zealand were all coincidentally busy with work or sex dates or other events whose details were too precise and long-winded for America to have to know about them.

So, just like every other year, when America rented the big 102” plasma screen hi-def TV, the only one there to enjoy the glory of the Big Game with him was Australia. Not that America minded, of course…

“Ah, man, these guys suck.”

“What? You’re got to be kidding, look at that pass!”

Australia scoffed, throwing back another swig of beer (that he made a point of bringing with him. America didn’t mind; more Coors for him).

“I’ve seen better passes watching my gran play rugby, Mate. This is a bit embarrassing.” He smirked, and added, “I mean, for you. I’m enjoying myself.”

America scowled, but shoved at him good-naturedly. “You don’t even have a gran,” he countered, trying to mimic Australia’s accent on the last word. When Australia winced, America grinned.

“I’ve got England. He’s codgy enough, and he knits.”

“Embroiders,” America corrected immediately. When he realized what he’d just said, and looked up to find Australia’s face flitting between horror and amusement. Mostly the latter.

“Y-you, you…-!”

Before America could take it back, or at least do something to clean the tarnish off his reputation, Australia fell over laughing. America settled for hitting him with a sofa cushion and taking another swig of Coors; at least his beer wasn’t going to judge him.

Moments later, when Australia was done making a show of flicking away his tears of laughter, America watched him turn his attention back to the big screen and the Big Game. It was so strange, seeing Australia’s face in profile; more often than not he was always looking right at the person he was speaking to, that this angle was one America could not recall having seen in a long time. It did well to show off the other’s strong jaw, the rough angles of his face, and from this perspective it was nearly impossible to tell his nose was crooked, except for the proud bandage Australia always wore. America found himself unable to tear his eyes away, oddly enough, from Australia’s sun-bronzed skin, and the hollow of his throat, sitting just above the collar of his unbuttoned shirt.

Suddenly, all those things were replaced with Australia’s intense hazel eyes, and America reeled back in his seat.

“You’re not even watching?” he asked, rolling his eyes and chuckling. “I thought this was your _Big Game_.”

America snorted, “I’m TIVO-ing it. I’ll watch it when the hecklers go home.”

“Sure, Mate. Why don’t you make it easier on the both of us and admit your sports aren’t very good.”

“Pfft, football is just too awesome for you to handle.”

“If this is the best you’ve got, I can’t imagine how awful you are at everything else.

America furrowed his brows, “I’m awesome at _everything_.”

Australia paused for a moment, and then grinned. “I suppose you can’t be bad at everything, yeah. It takes a special kind of man to enjoy that piss water you call beer.”

America scowled, and Australia laughed.

“I’m good at plenty,” America insisted.

“Prove it,” Australia challenge, lifting an eyebrow and taking a swig of his beer.

And, once the beer can clicked down against the table and Australia’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with his swallow, America proved himself by laying his lips on his.

For several moments that felt like hours, America berated himself for doing something so brash. Australia, in whose lap America was now half sitting, was stiff and tense under America’s hot body, his lips unmoving under America’s moist ones.

But America did not surrender then, perhaps because it was not in his nature to do so, although some part of him was still faintly aware of the alluring little bit of chest Australia had been proudly showing off since he walked into America’s home. It was confusing, but it was also such a rush that America wasn’t sure he wanted to stop kissing Australia for as long as he could get away with it. And then, to his great surprise, a strong arm wrapped around his back, and Australia’s warm lips finally fell pliant against America’s mouth.

They kissed as the match blared on in the background, until Australia took his arm back and pulled his mouth away, a tiny grin on his lips.

“What was that?”

America tried to swallow the rush down, exhaling and willing the redness out of his cheeks. Putting his cocky grin back on, he smiled.

“That was a kiss. Since the others you’ve gotten before probably didn’t live up to that, I understand why you’re confused.”

Australia laughed, shaking his head and muting the TV.

“Hey-!”

Australia turned back to him with smoldering eyes. “I _know_ you can do better than that.”

America gulped. But then he collected his mental bearings, and realized Australia was issuing him another challenge. He felt the grin spread on his face, and shifted to sit properly in the other’s lap. America’s hand found its way up to the nape of Australia’s neck, and slowly he stroked the short, coarse hairs beneath his fingers. America was faintly aware of Australia sighing, and it made him smile as he leaned in to press their lips together for the second time that night.

This time Australia was ready for him, and their teeth clicked when their mouths met. America winced a little, a tremor that was quickly forgotten when Australia spread his palms on America’s hips and held him tight. America, faintly wondering if they were going too quickly at this, parted his lips enough to slide his tongue over Australia’s mouth. The taste of beer was heavy on his lips, and when they parted, America was a bit taken aback. Still working on instinct he plunged his tongue in, and felt his chest rumble as he moaned.

Australia’s grip on him tightened. His thumbs pressed into America’s hipbones, and followed the dip of them. America shivered, and then reluctantly he pulled away. His eyes locked with Australia’s, and America found himself noticing how deep the colors ran in them. Greens and browns swirled together, and flecks of gold around his left pupil that made it hard for America to look away. When he did, he witnessed for the first time Australia’s flushed cheeks, and watched as he licked his lips. Oh.

“How much have you had to drink?” Australia asked him, jerking America from his thoughts.

“Um… a couple of cans, I guess. I wasn’t really keeping track.” America laughed, but to him it sounded forced; probably because his heart was still beating a mile a minute against his ribcage.

Australia paused, and for a second something strange flickered on his face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, and one side of his mouth quirked up in a grin. “Just trying to figure out if I drank enough not to mind doing this with ya.”

“I want you to be sober,” America answered quickly, flushing before he added. “You know, so you won’t forget the true awesomeness of my skills.”

Australia rolled his eyes, and then gave America a once-over. At the feel of Australia’s eyes lingering on his body, America could feel his cheeks start to burn.

“You’re not so hard on the eyes, I suppose. Are we going to do this?”

America bit his lip, just for a moment to compose himself. Then he allowed himself a devilish expression and leaned in to grab at Australia’s belt.

“Last one to get the other’s dick out is a rotten egg,” America spoke in the other’s ear, as he quickly fumbled with the belt buckle. Australia laughed, excepting the challenge and plunging his hand in for battle. America’s hand slipped, and brushing over the skin of the other’s bare stomach, and when Australia laughed America did too.

“Fuck,” Australia swore, slapping at America’s hand with his free one. America laughed again, but it was cut short when a hand closed around his penis and squeezed.

“Ha,” Australia said simply, looking up with dancing eyes. America moaned, licking his lip and taking the other’s head in his hands so he could kiss him properly for a third time. Australia leaned in, and soon America hit his head on the arm of the couch. There was a hurried, hushed apology and a cushion was slid under his head before he could even complain. Australia’s hand was still on his cock and it was becoming distracting, especially now that the other was starting to stroke it, and for a moment it was all America could do to watch the other’s face.

Then Australia kissed him again, teeth grazing his jaw, and America shifted to pick up where he left off. The button of Australia’s pants was already undone, so America pulled the zipper down and yanked.

“Cute briefs,” America commented slyly, fingering the hem of the other’s underwear, on which the word ‘Loaded’ was proudly proclaimed. “Should I go in with high expectations?”

Australia’s flush worsened, and on his tan cheeks it almost looked like a rash. Maybe it was because the difference in color, or maybe America was just staring too hard, but for the first time he saw a small collection of little freckles on either side of Australia’s nose, and imagined that there was probably a bridge of them underneath the bandage he always wore.

“It’s not an exaggeration, it’s a promise,” he finally responded.

“I’ll have to check that for myself, you know.”

“It’s bigger than yours,” Australia retorted finally, giving America’s cock a squeeze. America’s moan turned into a laugh, and he tugged the other’s trunks down to his knees. He snorted,

“This is hardly larger than mine. But, I guess it’s still pretty big…”

Australia laughed, and brushed his nose along the muscles of America’s neck.

“Are we gonna spend all night on foreplay? I’ve got a flight in the morning, you know.”

“You’re going to have to get a new one. After I’m done with you, you won’t be able to move.”

Australia’s cocky grin nearly matched his, at that point, and he found it increasingly more arousing.

“If you think you’re leading, think again-“

America easily slipped out from beneath Australia, and stood upright, pants and boxers at his ankles. Kicking them off, he reached for the other and lifted him easily, holding him like a bride.

“Guess again, Aussie.”

Australia tried to protest, but America’s strength made escaping impossible; to make him stop fussing America kissed him, and Australia frowned but stop flailing.

“You are not getting away with this,” he insisted as they started up the stairs.

“You’ll be thanking me when I’m fucking you into a mattress and not a sofa. Besides, my lube’s upstairs.”

As America kicked open the door to his room, Australia kicked off his pants. America reached to pull him close by the collar, once the other was up on his feet, and kissed him again fervently. As much as he liked the teasing, he was running out of patience; his cock was starting to ache to be held. So he bumped his hips against the other’s, letting their erections brush and taking pleasure in the sensation, as well as Australia’s moan. His fingers moved up to undo the rest of the other’s shirt buttons, and once Australia’s shirt hit the floor, so did America’s football jersey.

Australia pulled him to the bed. He pushed America down into the pillows, and violently with his teeth he pecked on the other’s soft skin. The bed creaked beneath their combined weight when Australia jumped on to straddle him, as the gentle love bites moved towards America’s ear.

America moaned when Australia nipped at his earlobe, but he didn’t want to give the other total control and his erection was begging to be tending to. America, figuring it was the best way to get Australia’s attention to go a bit lower, grabbed Australia’s own erection and stroked it slowly. It was hot in his hand, and the skin was much rougher there than on his own, but with his thumb America felt all the bumps and ridges until he reached the tip, before going back down again.

“A-ah fuck,” Australia snarled in his ear, his voice rough and low. “D-do it again,” he asked more kindly, his voice becoming almost breathy. So America laughed a little and complied, being extra careful to gently rub the slit on the head of his penis. Australia started to pant, and shifted so he could give America the same.

If America had believed the skin of Australia’s dick to be rough, it paled in comparison to that of his hand. His palm was calloused, and America could feel the pad of each finger hot even against his swollen cock. Australia’s stroking was much quicker and less explorative than his own, but America found he appreciated the almost scratchy quality to it. For a few moments they stayed that way, until Australia pulled himself out of America’s reach.

“Where’s the lube?” he said quickly, and America was drawn to the sight of him swallowing for the second time that night. But this time he knew Australia was hot and excited for him, and so America sat up a little more proudly.

“In the side table, middle drawer. There’s a bunch of condoms in there, too, so pick whichever you like.”

And America loved the look on Australia’s face when he found out that was no understatement; when the drawer opened it revealed boxes of Trojans, with labeled everything from ‘Her Pleasure’ to ‘Fire and Ice’, and one labeled ‘To Go,’ that made Australia snort.

“Are you starting up a condom shop? I can’t imagine you’ll actually find use for all these before they expire.”

“Pfft,” America started. “You bet your bright pink ass I will. Especially after tonight.”

Australia turned around and punched America in the arm, before reaching into the drawer and grabbing one of the foil packages. He grabbed the lube as well, and carefully climbed back onto the bed, the sheets shifting around his legs as he and America moved into a more comfortable position.

Australia started to pump America’s cock again. America allowed his head to fall back against the pillows, and his eyes fell shut as he savored the sensation. It had been a while since it was someone else’s hand, and never before had the skin had so much character as that of Australia’s palm. And then, as though the careful, deliberate touches were not enough, he leaned in and started to whisper gruffly in America’s ear. America, who was so swept up he could barely make out the words, settled for listening to the rich character of Australia’s voice, its cadence and especially the accent. If he wasn’t achingly hard before, he certainly was becoming so now.

Then America opened his eyes, and lifted his head, turning to press his lips to Australia’s, woefully silencing him. He pulled himself up, their chests pressing so that America could feel Australia’s hard nipples brushing his skin. Soon enough their lips parted, and when their tongues started to wrestle for dominance it was distracting enough that America didn’t notice the hand leave his cock. He did notice it when a sudden coldness pressed itself to his hot underside, and slippery fingers spread his ass and probed the cavity tucked away inside. He shivered, and the kiss between them broke; when America got a proper look at the other, Australia was smiling lazily, an expression just short of a smirk, and his burning hazel eyes were half-lidded and seemed to speak _’I want this’_.

So, America did what he knew to do; he smiled back and kissed languidly at Australia’s jaw, nipping and sucking at the spot. He moved his fingers to squeeze Australia’s cock again, and was pleased with the way it throbbed in his hand. He was tempted to kiss it, but that would means shifting and losing some of their closeness, and America rather loved the warmth from their touching thighs, even with the thin line of sweat he could feel forming between their skin.

Then he grabbed the foil package from the sheets beside the curve of Australia’s body, groping around for it because he was focused on pecking the other gently. America felt a wet finger push into him, and he winced a bit, squirming down onto it slowly. Australia murmured gently, and when America was set he started to flex the finger a little. That was when America ripped open the condom package.

“Ribbed?” he asked breathily, feeling the ridges with his sweaty fingers. Australia nodded, and pushed a second finger in.

“I figured you’d like it better,” he answered, pecking America’s lips. America tried to respond, but when Australia started scissoring his voice was taken from him. So he gently head-butted Australia instead, and then rolled the condom down his erection, slathering it up with lube.

Australia grinned. “You ready, do you think?”

Almost shyly, because Australia was rather large, America nodded. Australia kissed him with surprising tenderness as he lifted America up to gently push up into him. America had to bit his lip, tears collecting in his eyes at just the feeling of fullness. He hadn’t realized just how long it’d been…

Slowly, almost painfully so, Australia let America go down on him. But when America felt his muscles start to slacken again, Australia seemed to have felt it too, because his hands stopped gripping America’s arms so tightly.

“You okay?”

America nodded quickly, licking his lip as he braced his open palms on Australia’s thick, broad shoulders. His fingers dug into the skin, and he sank down on Australia’s heat as far as his body would allow. He could feel Australia’s hands at his hips, helping him slowly rise and drop onto the other’s hard heat, and sound the sound of skin smacking and grunting was the only thing to be heard. America inhaled sharply, a tremor shaking his body when he felt the other’s cock hit that one spot, and he started to quicken the pace, pounding down onto the other.

It wasn’t long until Australia grunted and held him tightly in place. America paused, confusion sinking into his bones like lead, but within seconds he was down on his back, sinking into the mattress while Australia leaned over him. He cooperated in bending his leg out of the way, wrapping it around the other’s waist, and it was only seconds more until the smacking sound resume. America moaned despite himself.

“G-good, is it?” Australia panted, looking up with his eyes while his body moved. America could barely see the other with the sweat falling in his eyes, but it was obvious he wasn’t alone. Australia’s hair was matted to his head, and the sound of his breathing was only drowned out by sweaty skin on skin.

“Yeah,” America breathed softly, closing his hands around Australia’s kneecaps. “Good…”

Australia laughed breathlessly, and took America’s cock in his hand so that he could stroke it. Overwhelmed by all the sensations, and especially by the way his heart raced at that airy chuckle, it wasn’t long until America found himself gripping Australia’s hand to make him pump faster. And then, suddenly and violently, America came.

He fell back into a waiting pillow, panting but grinning like a dope. After collecting his breath, America shifted up to stroke his fingers along the planes of Australia’s chest, dipping his fingers in the places where his cum splattered on the other and moving them up to pinch his dusty pink nipples. He watched Australia’s face as he got closer and closer to that climax, and felt the relentless pounding against his prostrate, and the ridges of the condom, as his paced quickened. America felt the way Australia held his breath, how his lungs stopped moving beneath his fingertips, and then he felt the other tense as he finished.

Australia collapsed onto the bed beside America, pulling out and ridding himself of the condom with practiced ease. Then his body collapsed, muscles falling limp and relaxed as he sank into the bed. America laughed, and leaned in to brush their noses together. Perhaps it wasn’t the manliest of gestures, but he had a feeling Australia would let it slide.

“Well, how was it?” America asked, a little grin tugging at his lips. He was tired, but not enough so to have forgotten what starting this all in the first place. Faintly he wondered if the game was over, and who won.

Australia hesitated, rolling his shoulders and sighing before he answered. “Not bad,” he said finally. “You know, for a bottom.”

America wanted to be affronted, but maybe it was the warmth of the other’s body, the ripples of all the visible muscles even in his back, or the smell of sweat and sex that stuck to them in the dirty afterglow of their intimacy that made it hard for him to do anything but shift closer.

“Then I can’t wait until you see how I top. It’ll blow your mind.”

“Prove it,” Australia challenged, lifting an eyebrow and throwing his arm around America’s waist. America was definitely man enough to curl himself up against the other’s toned abs, and a little smirk played on his face.

America decided he would prove it then and there, and pressed his lips hotly to Australia’s once again.

 _end_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Firstly, I'm sorry if that didn't live up to anyone's expectations; I tried my best, but this is obviously the attempt of a first-timer, isn't it?
> 
> A few links I found along the way that I thought might interest you all:-
> 
> [This is definitely the underwear Australia was wearing.](https://www.2wink.com.au/shop/p-loaded-gen2-white.html) (N.B.: There is a video that starts once you click this link.)
> 
> [An Interactive Map of Average Penis Length by Nationality.](http://www.targetmap.com/viewer.aspx?reportId=3073) Australians are, on average, larger than Americans by four-tenths of a centimeter; tough break XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading! ♥   
> 


End file.
